Paradise Mew Mew
by demonbutterfly44
Summary: 20 new mews are created and go to Paradise. To help put a stop to the resistance and to prove to the Cyndiclons that humans aren't as bad as they seem. Making new friendships and overcoming doubts on the way. SYOC pm me for form need both mews and aliens.
1. PMM chapter 1

Paradise Mew Mew

To help prevent a possible war Tart is asked to go to Earth with two of his warriors and have mews come back to Paridise with Him.

Stepping up to a massive door I stop walking to take a breath to calm my nerves. Looking behind me I see my two Warriors; Shio and Koshou. Shio is my number one fighter he can stand his ground in any situation he encounters. Koshou isn't one of my best warriors but his heart is in the right place and with more experience he could become a very good and well respected warrior. Looking at the door I palce my hands in my pokects feeling for my Click-Clack toy just for reassurance.

"I'm sure I don't have to say this but... be on your best behavior and don't speak unless spoken to." I say warning the two.

"Yes Sir" Both Shio and Koshou say in response.

"Good now lets go." I say straitinging up and opening the doors.

Taking a look around the room I see several important people sitting around. Two faces stand out the most both have pale skin but one face looked serious and the other looked a bit mischivious. They are the ones who planed this meeting and have came up with a plan of action. I am worried about what the plan is but I'd trust these two with my life. Pai my older brother and Kish my adoptive brother. This meeting is about the rising problems we are starting to face with some of the citizens of Paradise. Some of them are wanting to go to war with planet Earth. It wouldn't be a big deal but about a third of the military agrees with them. What's worse is that according to some rumors floating around some citizens and military officials have started a ressistance and are planing on taking Earth on themselves once they have a big enough army and have made ships. I know this meeting is going to confirm that the Ressistance is real. What I don't know though is how we are going to stop them.

"Alright now that everyone is here we can start the meeting." Pai says taking center stage in front of everyone. "As you all know we are facing some rather concerning issuses. If we don't take action soon these issuses can become a serious problem. Possibly war between our areas and with a powerfuly ally of ours, this is the worst cass senario of course. Kish and I have been discussing possiblites to stop these issuse and have come to a agreement all we need now is your consent to put this plan into action."

As Pai is talking i look around the room putting names to faces i saw. Most of the people on the room where elders, members of our race who rember the old ways before we feld our planet and came here. I only knew three of them Serori, Mame, and Tamago. Serori is one of the younger elders and is our current Head of comand in the millitary and if things go right hopfuly after this years voting he will become our King. He's a good person and he, as far as i know, was very happy to hear that we made allies with the humans of Earth. Mame is one of the few female elders she is our number one healer and is a very good Den Mother. She resently built a small school to teach other Cyndiclons how to heal. Tamago unlike the other two i don't trust him i don't think he is a overall bad guy i just am never comfortable when i'm around him. Pai told me when Tamago was in his prim he was the best warrior ever seen and he could probably still be good in a fight if push came to shove.

"As you all know Kish here was sent to destroy humans and reclaim Earth for the Cyndiclons, what no one was expecting though was Earth's defence plan. The Tokyo Mew Mew's, who even though fought him they tried to form a different plan that would help both races out in the end. Due to stubornis on both sides this didn't work out and the fighting continued me and my brother then joined him. Not long after we came, the mews found some mew aqua which at first we wanted to find more of and use it to destroy the humans but after the last fight we came to a agreement and brought the remaining mew aqua here to turn this planet from uninhabitable to a paridise. The Mew's didn't want to fight they wanted to help it is thanks to the compassion they showed us we came up with this plan. The plan is to have my brother Tart go to Earth and ask for the Mew's help. He's going to ask them to create more mews that will come back to paridise with him to help show the rest of our race that Humans are not as bad as they seem. That they are like us, they just are looking after their loved ones and protecting them. We want new mew's to come here and help change the minds of our citizens, to show them war will not help them." Pai says.

'What why didn't he tell me sooner? I was just told to be at the meeting and to bring two warriors i trust cause i might be getting a assinment. If i would of know this was what i would be doing i would of asked them to go with me.' I think to myself.

"Now some of you may be confussed as to why i keep mentioning war. The rumors about a ressistance forming is true some of our citizens are upset over the fact that Deep Blue is gone and don't beilve the fact that he was a power crazed man who was only looking out for himself. While other citizens are upset cause they can't get over the fact that their family and friends are gone. I know this has been a rough time for us all but we need everyone to understand that things like this happen for the better. If we bring mews here to Paradise i'm positive they will help our citizens understand them and to forgive and forget their past and start anew." Pai says concluding his speach.

"Now does anyone have any coments questions or concers?" Kish says after going to my brothers side.

"Yes. Why did you chose Tart for this mission?" one of the young comanders ask.

"We wanted someone who has been to Earth and knows our allies personaly to go which limits our choices to Pai, Tart and myself. Pai and I are are far to bussy to leave Paradise, especialy when we don't know how long it will take to gather the new Mew's." Kish explains.

"How long do you think this will take?" Anothe comander asks.

"Well e are not sure. All we can say is it will take a minimum of two weeks. Earth is about a weeks travel from here even when using hyper speed. Personaly we hope Tart will be back within 4 months." Pai says answering the question this time.

"Will Tart be the only one going?" Tamago asks.

"No he will have two warriors going with him. Tart if you would please step up here and introduce yourself and your warriors." Pai asks. Looking behind me i nod my head at Shio and Koshou and we walk to where my brothers are standing.

"Hello i'm Tart and these are the warriors i have chosen to come with me Shio and Koshou. Shio is my best warrior on my team and Koshou is one of my newer members i think this would be a good learning experience for both of them." I say to the crowd.

"Are you sure that these three are up for the assinment?" Tamago asks.

"I know my brother and I trust his decision so if he is still willing to go then i am sure they will be fine." Pai says.

'Practicaly anyone could do this assiment why does it matter who goes? Well maybe it would be bad if a ressistance member went or if they found out they might try to cause some problems.' I think to myself.

"Well sounds good to me and i don't think anyone has a question so all in favor of giving this plan a shot raise your hand." Serori says and nearly every hand is raised. Only a handful of Comander's and Head's didn't raise there hands. There where a enough votes anyway; as long as 3/4 of the Comander's and Head's agreed to follow a plan then we could start putting the plan into action.

"Alright looks like we will be giving you a shot. I hope you don't disapont us Tart." Serori says after the vote.

"I will try my hardest sir. I want to see this plan scuseed." I say and bow to everyone. I'm about to take my leave when Pai stops me.

"Tart I need you to come with me and Kish so we can talk about finer details." Pai says placing a hand on my shoulder.


	2. PMM chapter 2

Paradise Mew Mew

After taking care of the meeting with the Head's and Commander's, Pai has a conversation with his brother and his warriors.

"Tart I need you to come with me and Kish so we can talk about finer details." I say to my little brother placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright." He says with a nod and motions for his warriors to come with.

Walking out of the meeting room and down the long corridor, taking a few lefts and rights here and there. The millitary base is rather big, Earth buildings called castle's reminded me this place.

'I'd never admit it to anyone but when i was feeling home sick while i was on earth i would vist a castle or two and walk around.' I think to myself. We pass a few more doors finally ariving at Kish's and my office. When we came back from Earth and revitalized the planet Kish and I where give the title's Head of Protection. We help come up with solutions for problems we are facing, we make sure our citizens are heared and taken care of. It's also our responsibility to keep up with our Allies in case they or we ever need help as well as making new Allies. Tart was only promoted to General because he was so young.

I open the door and let my guest enter first, closing the door behind me I walk up to my desk and pick up a letter.

"This is a letter for Ryou, make sure he gets it. It pretty much explains the situation we are in and why we are in need of assistance. Now even though you will be explaining some of the stuff to him I whent into greater detail, maily in a scientific way. I also explained the landscape of each area in case he wanted some of the Red Data animals to reflect a sertain area or something like that." I say handing the letter to Tart who took it and put it in his pocket.

"Now then as far as finner details go, we will need 20 mew's, 4 groups of 5. Ask him to make robot's for each mew, and help him program them. I want each robot to be able to translate our language and have a map of the continet. While you are gone Kish and I will be looking for people in each area to help the Mew's out but if they ever are seperated from the helpers i don't want to to be totaly lost." I tell him.

"Alright. So you get to chill here while i do all the hard work." He says, a bit of annoyance in his voice, and places his hands on his hips and a bored look apears on his face.

"Yes. Now stop pouting You also need to see if you can't convice one of the original Mew's to come with you to help show the new one's how to use their power's. Even though it was a learning process for everyone i have a felling the new Mew's will evolve a lot more then the old one's did and it would be good to have a extra pair of eye's i know we can trust." I tell him walking to the corner with my lab equipment in it and pick up a bottle. "This is something i've been working on. I'm not sure if it works but the end result it for these little marbles to fuse with the Mew's power pendents and give the flying and teleportaion when they are in Mew form. In the letter i asked Ryou to test it out for me and if they didn't work we would need to chat about it before they come to Paridise." I say handng him the bottle.

"You just have to make a simple pick up mission difficult don't you?" Tart asks grumpily and takes the bottle from my hand.

"I'm making it dificult to make it easier for everyone in the future." Pai say's smiling.

"So why couldn't i ask you and Kish to go with me?" Tart asks.

"Like i said in the meeting Kish and I are to busy to go for a extended period of time. We are still trying to make allies with neboring planet's and the one's that we are allies with are in need of help. Not to mention we are still having trouble with our own people. We've been trying to locate rebels and get on the inside but it's harder then we expected it to be. That's why Kish isn't here he followed one of the comander's because we have reason to belive he might be giving secret military information to them." I explain to him.

"It's okay i understand it's just you know they are going to want to see you and Kish again." Tart says looking away.

"Now you two. I know he is in charge but i ask that you keep him in line and make sure he dosen't do anything stupid." I tell his two warriors.

"Yes Sir." They say simotaniously.

"Also try and be as friendly as posible towards the Mew's, we need them to get a good first impression on us. They might have heared about what happened on the new's and the old Mew's will stick up for us but they might already not like us due to what has happened in the past."

"Yes Sir." Koshou says.

"What do we do if they are scared of us? Or don't want to help us?" Shio asks.

"We try to get on their good side and show them that we aren't bad people. That we want peace just as much as they do." Tart answer's for me. I nod my head in agreement.

'He jokes around a lot but he can be just as serious and smart as me when he feels like it.' i think to myself eyeing my brother. i can't help but give him a strange look when he sudenly gets serious like that.

"Now i have one last thing to say before you head off. I need you to teach them some basics. Give them an idea of what our festivals are like, explain our time frame to them, teach them some of our custoums so they don't accidentally offend someone, things like that. Wait till their all in the ship and your on your way back to explain this to them. Hopefully being on a ship and going to a strange place will help them to focus and they can retain the information better. Also when you come back make sure they are transformed when you land and already know who their leader is and which area they are going to. We will have a small celebration for them when they arrive."

"That was more then one thing! Why do you have to complicate stuff?" Tart asks acting stupid again.

"I'm not complicating it I'm just explaining it as any normal Cyndiclon whould." I say rolling my eyes at him, a hint of annoyance in my voice. "Now ya'll should go and get ready the ship is scheduled to leave for tomorrow. Shio and Koshou if their is someone you take care of or look after let me know now and i'll get someone to take care of them in your absence."

"I have a younger sister i help my dad take care of. She is 14, she can take care of herself but my dad works late nights i would feel more comfortable if someone could stay with her durring that time." Shio says.

"Alright i know someone who would be good for job i'll talk to her later and send her over to your home so you can meet her." I tell him.

"Thank you, Sir." He says and bows respectfully.

"Now then i am finished with everything i need to tell you. Unless you have any questions, the tleportaion chanmber is behind this bookshelf." I say walking to the bookshelf and press a hidden button. the bookshelf slides to the right reviling a white room with dark blue lines of metal holding togther a case of glass. The base has a seal around that doesn't allow cyndiclon's to teleport in or out unless they are in sertain areas that are normally heavily guared, except for a few that are inside the base. This one exits to one of the more heavily gaured place and unless someone know the code they can't get to this one.

"Nah i think we're good Pai if anything happens i'll be sure to give you a call though." Tart says getting into the capsule teleporting away followed by Shio and Koshou.

Going over to my lab area i begin to work on some of my pojects. some of my pojects are more simple other more complex but all with the same goal. to help make life here on Paridise better. Not long after working i here the bookcase slid open. Looking up i see Kish walk in.

"Did you learn anything?" I ask him.

"No. If he's giving away intel he didn't do it today unless he has some sort of werid code going on. But then again he might have figured out he was being watched. I tried covering my tracts but i think one of the ressistance members has shadow control and was able to tip him off before he messed up. Thats why i decided to come back early." Kish replies floating in the air and leaning back relxing.

"Did you see the guy he was talking to that might of warned him about you." I ask.

"Yes and no. I saw him talk to someone but i didn't see his face he was also wearing a long trench coat so i didn't get to see what he looked like either. Not to mention when he showed up they where at the market i just thought he was a normal customer that ingaged him in simple convorsation. It didn't accur to me till later that he might have said something to him about my pressence. So i know I'm going to have to follow him around again." Kish says sitting up and crossin his legs still floating.

"Well looks like his still a suspect then and i agree we will have to follow him again but we will have to wait a few days before we do so." I tell him and return to my work.


	3. PMM Chapter 3

Now having completed her college education Ichigo goes to cafe mew mew one last time, or so she thinks.

It had been a week or so since I had taken my college finals, just yesterday I recived a letter stating I had past them all and that my graduation ceromony would be on May the 16th. One week from today and a few weeks before I would be flying off to Hawaii. I am moving to Hawaii to learn about it's culture and to (eventually) open up my own Animal Rescue Shelter. Becoming a Mew ten years ago had made me more aware of how bad polution was on Earth. Just before I became a Mew I was starting to get into the red data animals and volentering cleaning up the park. At first it was just to get Massaya to like me but then I found out I trully did enjoy helping the enviroment.

Getting up out of bed I get dressed quickly. I had grabed a cute dress I had bought recently it's a solid light pink color that slowly fades to black at the bottom of the skirt, it had no sleaves and a circle neckline. I put on some black strappy heels and the bell that Massaya gave me years ago. After running a brush threw my hair and putting it up I grab my purse and head off to a place a haven't been to in a while.

Not long after leaving my house I stand at a bus stop to wait for a bus to arrive. After waiting five minutes or so a bus pulls up and I get on paying the fare. A short ride later I get off at the park and continue walking. Being back here broght back several memories. Most good but a few of them where bad. The worst memory to date was when I visiting the park doing some dog walking to earn a little extra cash, while I was walking I spotted Massaya and started to jog up to him but saw that he was with a girl.

She was pretty, she had long black hair, tan skin, and hazel eyes; she was tall too. She was just a few inches taller then Massaya. I watched them converse for a little waiting to build up my courage to join them. looking down I saw that one of the dogs used the bathroom I bent down to pick it up and when I stood back up and look back at the two I see them sharing a kiss. Suprisingly it didn't break my heart I had been thinging for a while me and Massaya where just really good friends and that he was more of a brother to me then a boyfriend. They break the kiss and the girl walks off and I walked up to him.

'Hi' I said facing his back. He jumped a bit and turned to face me shock showing in his eyes and on his face.

'Ichigo don't be ma-ad I... I can explain. She's a-an old friend of mine from my old school th-hat I attended before move-' He starts to explain nervously but I cut him off.

'I don't care who she is and I'm not mad, this actually made this a little easier to say to you. I don't want to date you anymore. We're just really good friends you are like a brother to me and it won't bother me if you want to date her.' I say to him. He looks at me like I'm crazy and walked off. A few days latter I got a call from him. Pretty much he agreeded with me and he finished explaining who she was to him.

Snapping out of my flashback I focus on the reality in front of me. Cafe Mew Mew, due to college over the past few years I haven't been able to work here but I would normally stop by once a month or so to see everyone; but with getting ready with finals, working on packing things up, and selling some things to get ready for my move to Hawaii I haven't been here for three to four months. Ryou and Keiichiro still run the place, Zakuro eventually had to quite in order to continue her modeling carrer but she would occassionaly stop by and even had a few photo shoots here each year. Minto quit as well to persue her ballet carrer, on days when she is in town she will come here for her daily afternoon tea. Retasu and Bu-ling where the only ones who stayed as well. Bu-ling's siblings work here part time after school and on the weekends, and she opened up her dad's dojo as an after school coruse two days a week. Retasu has been helping Keiichiro out in the kittchen with backing and decorating cakes, she finally convinced him to make a chocolate cake with penut butter flavored icing and it became a big hit.

'I might actually get a slice of that today.' I think to myself licking my lips a bit.

I look up at he building and a smile appears on my face. I walk up to the door and into the cafe.

"Ichigo-nii-san!" A voice cried out and I am knocked down onto my bottom.

"Hi Bu-ling. Nice to see you again." I say smiling at her and pat her head.

"Where have you been na no da? I've missed you! You haven't been here in months na no da!" Bu-ling says a bit loudly hurting my ears and is glaring daggers at me.

"I had studying to do along with packing. I'm sorry I missed you too if it helps." I say to her giving her a nervous smile.

"Fine but that still doesn't mean you can't show up or give a call every now and again na no da!" She says finally getting off me and helps me to my feet.

'Ten years might have past but Bu-ling is still Bu-ling no matter what. She just won't grow out of that childlike attitude will she?' I ask myself. No she won't. She might act childish but she is still very mature still looking after her younger siblings and watching the dojo have only helped her to mature over the years even if she doesn't always show it.

"So do you want to sit and eat something or just go to the back and talk to everyone?" She asks.

"Well right now ya'll are kind of busy so I'll get a glass of milk and a slice of Retasu's chocolate and penut butter cake for now." I tell her as she shows me to a table.

"Okay I'll tell the others you are here. Oh and for some reason Ryou is closing the cafe around 1, if you want to stick around till then na no da." Bu-ling says and starts to walk off but I stop her.

"Wait Bu-ling why is Ryou closing the cafe? that's not like him." I say to her.

"I know thats what I thought, But he hasn't told anyone why." She says with a shrug of her shoulders and walks off.

I look around at the other people at the cafe as i wait for Bu-ling to bring back my order. Just like old times small groups of girls come to eat and chat here and we always get the occasional couple as well. I can't help but smile thinking of all the good memories I have gained since I became a Mew.

"Ichigo." a voice says and I turn around and look to see Ryou standing with my order. "Mind if I sit down?" He asks.

"Go ahead." I tell him he places my food in frount of me and sits in the chair across from me.

"What are your plans for today?" He asks.

"Well... I knew I wanted to vist everyone and walk around a bit but I don't really have any plans for today as long as I get home before it's to late to continue packing." I tell him after thinking about it for a moment.

"Alright I'll make sure you get home in time. I have a few special guest coming over today an a hour or so. I would like it if you would stay and meet them." He says looking away from me at the last part.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"It doesn't really matter who it is I just want you to stay here for bit to see them." He says looking back at me and stands up. "You can go to the kitchen or the basment if you want to, when you are done eating." He says and walks off. Finally taking a pice of my chocolate cake I mull over what he said.

'He has special guest? I don't know who they might be but why whould he want me to meet them? I thought he locked the basment up for good when the aliens left. Maybe he knows I'm remonising on the good old days and is letting me see it one last time before I have to leave? He's not usually like this whats going on?'

Those thoughts fill my head while I quietly eat my cake and drink some milk.

'Well I'll go wash my dishes and chat with Retasu and Keiichiro for bit.' I think to myself finishing the cake and milk. Standing up I grab my dishes and walk back there.

"Hey you two. How have ya'll been?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen.

"Ichigo, it's nice to see you again." Keiichiro says with a smile but continues to dilagently work on the wedding cake someone has ordered.

"Wow Keiichiro thats a beautiful cake. You will still do mine for free right?" I say both complimenting his work and ask him jokingly.

"Haha some old Ichigo I see. And you know it won't be free it will be half price though." He says with a wink. I smile back at him and walk over to the sink setting my dishes down and grab a mitten to help Retasu with the pies she is taking out.

"Thank you Ichigo-san." Retasu says and after setting down the pies we share a hug. "It is good to see you again. How did you're college testing go?" She asks as we break apart from our hug but still hold hands.

"I passed! My graduation is on the 16th!" I tell her bringing both our hands up we squeal like a couple of younger school girls.

"That is good to here, I'm glad all that studying you did paid off." She says letting go of my hands to contiue working on things throughout the kitchen.

"Me too. I was slightly woried I would have to redo at least one test and have to post pone my graduation and moving day. I'm glad everything worked out. Mind if I wash the dishes? Ryou asked me to stay to meet some special guest thats coming today and is the reason he's closing the cafe early." I ask.

"Go ahead but if you get tired don't blame me." Keiichiro says jokingly, and I get to work on the pile of dishes that have accumulated over the day.

Hellping clean the kitchen and having some mild chatter time flies by.

"Alright everyone the cafe is closed and our guest should be here soon." Ryou says as he walks into the kitchen.

I nod my head and quickly finish the dishes with Retasu's help. When we are done she goes and changes to a more normal outfit. She changed into a pretty lime green shirt with ruffles on the v-neckline, a long dark green skirt, and a pair of tan sandles. Bu-ling changed as well into a orange chinese top with yellow trim and yellow knee lenght pants and some brown shoes. We go down to the basment to talk and look around.

"It's been a while since I've been down here." I say to them.

"Yeah it has been for all of us. I think." Retasu says.

"Not for me I come here when ever I feel like it na no da." Bu-ling says.

"What?" Both Retasu and I say in a shocked tone.

"How could you? Ryou has this place locked up all the time since we stoped needing to be mews!" Retasu says a bit loudly still shocked.

"True but I know how to pick a lock and besides it might be his place but it holds some memories for us so he shoulden't of locked it up in the first place." Bu-ling says with a shrug.

"Well that explains why I have to change locks so much around here." Ryou says walking to the door way and leaning up aginat the frame.

"Hehe!" Bu-ling says and smiles makeing her look inocent and carefree.

"Well one half of our guest have arived." Ryou says and walks into the room revealing two girls behind him.

One of them was tall and had long purple hair and was wearing a white shirt and some blue jean pants, along with a long tan jacket and some tan boots. The other had blueish black hair that was tied up into two buns and was wearing a long light blue dress with tanktop sleeves and had a spilt on each side of her hips showing off her legs and a pair of white heels on her feet.

"Minto and Zakuro!" I say and run up to them hugging them both at once. Not even two seconds later I feel Retasu and Bu-ling join in causeing us all to be squished by one another.

"Okay okay that is enough!" Minto says breaking free from the group. We let go and start to laugh.

"Wow. You're right Ryou-san they haven't changed a bit." A new voice says causeing us all to look.


	4. PMM Chapter 4

Paradise Mew Mew

After seeing some old faces Bu-ling gets to see and even older friend she hasen't seen in years.

"Tar-tar!" I say jumping up and wraping my arms and legs around the Alien.

'Looks like im not the only one who had a growth spurt!' I think to myself and smile at tall alien. 'Dang he's taller then Pai or at least the same hight.'

"Don't call me that you stupid Monkey!" He yells and pushes me off.

"Why do you have to be so mean Tar-tar." I say from the ground looking up at him with a sad face and tears spilling out of my eyes.

"Wait.. Pudding... I-I... sorry." He says and turning away. "I missed you to." He says under his breath.

"Yay!" I jump up and my smile is back. I reach for his hand and drag him down to the floor. He's still looking away from me though and is gently tugging at my hand trying to get me to let go.

"You know if you want me to let go of your hand there is one thing you can do..." I say in a mistevious tone and a smirk on my face.

"What?" He says looking down at me blush tinting his cheeks and a frown on his face.

"This." I say pulling him down a bit more and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hugh.." I heard a bunch of gasps from my friends and a few snickers from some voices i didn't reconoize. I turned around to see two male Aliens i didn't reconoize standing behind Ryou.

One guy was tall like Tart and unlike the other Aliens i had meet he was muscular like a body builder not lean like a swimmer. He had long black hair that reached his shoulders and was messy but it didn't make him look girly and a pair of dark violet eyes. This guy was shirtless which helped show off his mucels even more; some black baggy pants with lots of chains and pockets, he had some dark gray ribbions on his upper arms near his shoulders.

The other one was about the same size and height of Kish. He had white hair that is also long only strait and his bangs where spiked up keeping them out of his yellow animalistic eyes. He was dressed in a orange tank top and some short baggy brown pants, white ribbions where on his lower legs and on his wrist and palms forming makeshift fingerless gloves, and just like the other alien and the other three i have meet he had two ribbions floating behind him attached to his back.

"Pudding! Now is not the time for your games! i'm here on serious bussiness." Tart says in a angery tone but i know he liked it cause his face was just a slight bit darker than Ichigo's hair.

"So who are your Alien friends Tar-tar?" I ask him looking up at him inocently and pointing to the two.

"Everyone these are my warriors Shio and Koshou. They accompined me here for the mission which i am about to tell you about." Pai says looking much calmer now.

"Hello it is nice to meet you all." The one with white hair says and bows slightly. This is the one called Shio.

"Hi." The black hair alien said bowing as well. This one was called Koshou.

"Shio, Koshou, these are my friends the Mew's. This is Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, and Zakuro. And the one who created the Mew project Ryou and his partner Keiichiro." Tart says introducing everyone but me. Just as i am about to scold him he speaks again.

"And the annoying one who jumped on me earlier is Pudding." He says finally completting the introductions.

"Now that introductions have been made we need to get down to business. I already know why you're here Tart and I don't mind helping out. You just need to convince the mew's and Keiichiro before we can go any further." Ryou says walking into the room more and sits down in a chair next to a table surrounded by other chairs.

"Everyone take a seat and Keiichiro can you bring down the snacks and drinks i asked you to make?" Ryou asks.

"Sure. Retasu could you give me a hand?" Keiichiro asks as he starts to walk out Retasu following behind him.

Within a few minutes everyone is seated and munching on cookies or cake and sipping some iced tea.

"Well I'll explain more in just a bit... I just want to put this bluntly first. We need you to make more mew's." Tart says looking at Ichigo and talking seriously.

"No way. Not happening." Minto says and starts to get up to leave.

"Wait!" Tart says and gets up to stop her but Zakuro stops him and speaks up.

"Minto. Just let him explain before you leave. I myself want to tell him no but he might have a good reason for needing more mew's."

Minto stops walking and turns around looking right at Tart.

"Give me another blunt explaination as to why." Minto says sadneess and anger in her eyes.

"To help stop a possible war. Some of the cyndiclon's aren't happy with the fact we formed an alience with earth and others are calling Pai, Kish, and myself traitors for assisting in killing Deep Blue; along with some other things. These people have formed a resistance and are planning to come here to take earth for themselves." Tart says.

"I said blunt." Minto says before sitting back down.

"Sorry I'm just really worried is all. If we don't get there soon they could be ready to attack and on there way here. Pai is hoping that with taking Mew's to Paradise they will be able to change the hearts and minds of some of the rebels." Tart says.

"I agree I think we should go ahead and fire off another beam of red data DNA. Now this does sound serious and it will be a few days before we can find any of them." Ichigo says.

"Yeah!" I say nodding my head in agreement.

"I agree as well." Keiichiro says.

"We should take action soon." Retasu states agreeing as well.

"I'm in." Zakuro says.

"I'm in but answer me one thing first. Why not any of us?" Minto asks.

"Because of two reasons. First of all your group of Mew is a source of the problem it could cause issues with the rebels. Yes we still might have this problem with the new ones but because they are new faces and had nothing to do with the fight against Deep Blue it's safer with them. The second reason is can any of you still transform?" Tart asks after some explainin.

"I CAN! NA NO DA" I say jumping up with my pendent held high.

"That's what i though. Mew Agua was inside each of you and over time as you got older it faded away right?" Tart asks.

"He's right." Ryou says.

"But Pudding here is still a 'kid' she is only 19. Because she was so young when she became a mew she probably was able to store Mew Aqua inside her body better then the rest of you could allowing her to retain her powers longer." Tart explains doing hand quotation marks when he said kid.

"Wow since when did you get so smart Tar-tar!" I say to him smiling a big smile.

'He rembered how old I am!' I think to myself.

"I've always been smart." Tart says.

"So we will discuss more in a bit right?" Ryou asks and everyone agrees in their own way.

"Good. What you don't know is that i have been keeping contact with Pai and he kind of gave me a heads up. So I still have some red data dnd to colect but for now i have enough for two teams and i have already found enough people on Japan to become the new mew's. I was sure everyone would agree which is the only reason i whent ahead and got sarted on it." Ryou explains.

"How many do you need Tart?" Retasu asks.

"20. Four groups of five. We have four areas on our planet each team is going to go to a different area which is why we need so many." Tart says.

"Pai told me to give you this letter it discribes the situation more and the enviroment of the area's in case you want to use animals that will fit into those areas." Tart says handing him a letter.

"Okay i look over this while i bring up the computer." Ryou says taking the letter and turning on the computer.

"Pai also wanted me to give you these. They are supose to merge with the pendents to give the mew's teleportation and floating abilites to help them manuver our planet better. He also wants robots made for each Mew to translate and have a map of the world in case they get lost." Tart says handing him something else.

"Okay." Ryou says. "It will take a while to build that many robots but we can go ahead and test these out on Bu-ling."

"What? No way what if it messes up my pendent then i can't transform! Na No Da!" I say pouting.

"Even if it doesn't work as planed it will be fine it won't harm your pendent in any way." Tart says.

"Well i just skimed the information about the area's and the two teams i already have should be fine." Ryou says.

"Well lets get started then shall we?" Tart says.

"It will still take some time before everything is ready." Ryou says typing away on his computer.

"So who exactlly are you two? Shio and Koshou?" Retasu asks.

"We are two of General Tart's warriors." Shio answers.

"Your a general? Na no da." I ask Tart.

"Yes i got promoted when i returned with Kish and Pai with the Mew Aqua." Tart explained.

"So where are those two any way?" Ichigo asks.

"They are on Paraidise still. They got pormoted as well only to Head's of Protection. They have a lot of work to do and where to busy to come." Tart explains.

"Well when you go see them again make sure you tell them they need to come here or make a way for us to comunicate with them. Okay?" Retasu says.

"Okay So the computer is ready and the machine is ready. So are ya'll ready to make some more mew's?" Ryou asks.

Everone nods their heads in agreement and Ryou pushed a button. Soon after a earthquake happened but stoped just after a minute.

"No going back now. And i still have more red data dna to colect." Ryou says and starts to get to work.

While he works Tart finishes explain everything to everyone.


	5. PMM Chapter 5

Paradise Mew Mew

Nashi is walking home from school when she incoutners a strange group that tells her she needs to go to another planet.

 _'Today is such a nice day and I wasn't assigned a lot of hoework so I could go to the park for a little before I need to get home today.'_ I think to myself as I head over to the Akihabara park. Smiling to myself I walk along the side walk taking a few quick looks at the store windows to see what was on sale. One store had a few dresses on display while another had a bunch of kawaii food plushies. I was half tempted to go a buy a pear one from the store but I've been trying to save up my allowance for a new kimono for an upcomming event at school. Stopping at the next store window I take in my reflection I see a tall and fragile looking female looking back at me.

 _'It probably doesn't help much with my very fair skin at least I don't look ghostly pale.'_

I think to myself before running a hand through my right dark green pigtail that my reflection copies. My hair is long but I normally have it tied in low pigtails. My bangs just reach my eyebrows and I have a little bit of side fringe that's parted to the left. Even though the window makes my eyes look darker I see my clear light blue eyes smiling back at me. Turning away from the window I let a smile grace my lips and hurry to my destination.

Finally ariving at the park I sit down on one of the many benches and start to read a book I'm about halfway through with. After abut ten or so minutes of reading I notice a rather large group enter the park. From what I could tell two females and four males. Three of the males looked rather pale and had elf ear that really stood out. The other male was smaller in comparasine and had blonde hair and blue eyes which is a very rare find here in Japan. One of the females was also a blonde and the other a red head. They seem to be disscusing something amogst themselves and I almost feel as if the topic was myself.

 _'Mom raised me better then this. I am nice and polite it is wrong for me to assume such negative things about complete strangers.'_ I think to myself shaking my head a little returning back to the book I was reading. After turning the page a butterfly with pale blue, green, and yellow wings lands on the edge. Twitching it's entena a bit it seems to smile before it's wings glow whitish green and out pops a light purple pendent. Letting out a gasp of shock I catch the pendent. Looking at it and getting a better look I see a dark green small diamond at the bottom a pair of pale blue dragon fly wings and a dark purple flower at the top.

"Mew!" The butterfly says before flying off the the group who moved closer to me.

"I told you it was her." The blonde male says frowning at the others.

"Can I help you?" I ask in a slightly scared voice.

"Well we have a lot to tell you Mew Pear but it would be better is we could talk more privatly." The pale male with brown hair in pigtails says.

* * *

DemonButterfly: So it's been forever but I really need to continue this so Just a little something to hold y'all over till the actual story begins. I have three more short chapters coming to introduce the group leaders. Mew Pear is the first and is the leader of the west area which is a medow like area and is the farming area of Paradise.


End file.
